Love Interrupted
by drama fixated
Summary: What an accidental run in and a crazy date turned into, no one knows. Except Akito and Sana. Insanity abound. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Bird Sisters do not own Kodomo No Omocha/Kodocha, although how badly they want to. It all belongs to Miho Obana, except for the fanfic. Which is ours. We're just two twisted girls who are having fun messing around with the KNO characters.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains perverted humor and innuendo. Read at your own risk. We're not held responsible if you are corrupted by this fic. **

**Authors' Notes: Whenever you see *headache* or *sweatdrop*, it's our way of turning pictures into words. The character in question's having either a headache or a sweatdrop at that moment in the story. They won't be having both at the same time.**

**And if something's in italics or brackets, it's the person's thoughts. If they're feeling something, such as confusion, it'll either be in parentheses, or marked with a *. **

**An action is also marked with an *. **

**Translations for words are in parentheses also.**

**"Nao" is short for Naozumi.**

**Authors' comments are in bold.**

**The dialogue switches back and forth between Akito and ****Sana****, if you're wondering. **

**Now without further ado, we present **

**Love Interrupted **

**(Alternative Title: Late Date  … Romance Interrupted)**

by the Bird Sisters

**Prologue**

Sana, now nineteen, is running home from the mall when she runs into Akito. 

"Sana, what are you doing?!" He yelled, shocked, as she had plowed into him as if she didn't see him.

"Akito! Why'd you run into me?!"

"What? You ran into me!"

"OH."

"Hey, do you wanna go on a date this weekend?" 

"Ohhoo, Akito! Yes!"

_What's with the freaky sound? *headache* "Okay, I'll pick you up, and we can go and get something to eat."_

"Ahhaha! Yes!"

"Ok." Then slowly mutters, "Geez, what a freak. Ok well, I'm twenty now, so I have nothing to fear from the hammer . . . _BAM! _Crap." *headache*

"Ha! Yeah right!" Sana scoffed, wielding her infamous mallet proudly in her hands.

_Next day –_

Akito pulled up to the drive of Sana's house and received an unpleasant surprise. She was dressed as a "good girl." He had been hoping for something more revealing. (**You pervert!**)

"Ok Sana, you wanna see a movie?" 

"Sure!"

They drove to the theater. During the movie Akito tried to make out with Sana, it was going great. Until they heard a familiar voice.

Nao had almost busted them! They tried again after dinner, but Fuka and her old/new boyfriend Takashi spotted them in the car. Pretty soon, their date turned out to be a group date, as Aya and Tsuyoshi, Fuka and Takashi, and Nao and Natsumi went with them.

Fuka: What are we gonna do now?

Takashi: We could all go over to one of our places . . .

Nao: And have a sixsome!

Aya: *headache* You total perv!

Tsuyoshi: *sweatdrop* Actually, that sounds like fun . . .

Sana (confused): What's a sixsome?

Akito: You don't know!?

Sana: No.

Akito: It's when six people, like us, go at it all together in bed!

Sana: Nao, you perv!

Akito: I prefer one on one.

Nao: Then we all claim a room, and after ten minutes we switch partners!

Natsumi: Nao! You will not have sex with anyone but me!

Nao: Ahh, I was hoping for . . .

Sana: Don't even start.

Nao: Who was starting?!?

Akito: That's pretty damn obvious, genius. *sarcastic*

Fuka, Takashi, Natsumi (basically everyone except Nao): YEAH!

Nao: You guys are so intelligent.

Fuka: *hits him _hard _on the head with a fan* NAO YOU BAKA! (idiot!) Look who's talkin', ya perv!

Sana and Akito: *sweatdrop*

Natsumi: *sweatdrops too*

Aya: *timid* Maybe we could go somewhere else besides our houses. *is thinking, _'Fuka can sure sound like a banshee when she wants to be'_*

Nao, Takashi and Tsuyoshi: Yeah! Let's go to the arcade!

Akito: Whatever. *walks away*

Sana: Huh? *has no idea what just happened*

*Everyone except Sana sweatdrops*

Natsumi: You guys are so mature. C'mon, Nao. Let's go to my place. *says this slyly with a glint in her eye* My dad's not home . . . *says this innocently*

Nao: *blushes* Uh, let's go! *dashes off, pulling Natsumi with him*

Fuka: *sighs dreamily* Ah, hormones going on overdrive. Gotta love 'em. *turns to Takashi* I think it's 'bout time we join 'em. Nao and Natsumi, I mean.

Takashi (flustered): Fu – Fuka!??!

*Everyone sweatdrops – again*

Sana: Fuka, don't encourage him.

Fuka (embarrassed and red faced now): I was not!!!

Akito: *comes back* Yeah, sure.

Sana: AKITO!

Akito: What? *turns into a cheetah*

Sana: Ooh. Never mind! *stomps off*

Tsuyoshi: I think you made her mad.

*Everyone except Akito and Tsuyoshi sweatdrops*

Fuka: _That_ was the understatement of the century, Tsuyoshi.

Akito: *rolls his eyes in exasperation* I'll go get her . . .

Aya: Actually, no, don't, Akito.

Akito: Why the hell not? Oh yeah. Girls are temperamental. They've got bad tempers.

*Everyone except Akito falls over*

Takashi: Just wait until she cools off, Akito.

Akito: No, actually, I'll go now. *mutters to himself, _'Knowing __Sana__ . . .'_* Bye. *walks off to where Sana has gone*

Tsuyoshi: *turns to Aya, Fuka and Takashi* Wanna bet that those two are not gonna come back anytime soon?

*Aya and Fuka hit him on the head with fans*

Both: TSUYOSHI!

Fuka: I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be as perverted as Aki, Tsuyoshi.

Aya: Let's just leave Akito and Sana alone. *gives Tsuyoshi The Look* C'mon, let's go to the malt shop.

Takashi: This late at night? *gets hit on the head with Fuka's fan* FUKA! *annoyed*

Fuka: *looks angelic* Yes?

Takashi: *sighs* Never mind. Let's go to the malt shop. *walks off, dragging Fuka with him*

Fuka: HEY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!

Aya and Tsuyoshi: *sweatdrop and follow after Fuka and Takashi*

**Authors' Note 2: Yes, we know that it sucked, but keep in mind that it's only the prologue. And we started writing this way back in September 2003, so along the way, our writing has improved. **

**Con crit would be much appreciated! Not that you have to give us con crit ;)**


	2. It All Starts

**Disclaimer: The Bird Sisters do not own Kodomo No Omocha/Kodocha, although how badly they want to. It all belongs to Miho Obana, except for the fanfic. Which is ours. We're just two twisted girls who are having fun messing around with the KNO characters.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains perverted humor and innuendo. Read at your own risk. We're not held responsible if you are corrupted by this fic. **

**Authors' Notes: Whenever you see *headache* or *sweatdrop*, it's our way of turning pictures into words. The character in question's having either a headache or a sweatdrop at that moment in the story. They won't be having both at the same time.**

**And if something's in italics or brackets, it's the person's thoughts. If they're feeling something, such as confusion, it'll either be in parentheses, or marked with a *. **

**An action is also marked with a *. **

**Translations for words are in parentheses also.**

**Brackets represent the person's thoughts.**

**Now without further ado, we present **

**Love Interrupted **

**(Alternative Title: Late Date … Romance Interrupted)**

by the Bird Sisters

**It All Starts **

Back at Akito's apartment, Akito and Sana were watching TV. Suddenly, Sana looked at him. 

Sana: Akito?

Akito: Yeah?

Sana: Do you love me?

Akito: Of course!

Sana: OH. Akito?

Akito: Yeah?

Sana: Are you comfortable?

Akito: Yeah.

Sana: Are you cold down there?

Akito: Down there? Yeah.

Sana: That's because your fly's open.

Akito: Oh.

Sana: *sweatdrop*

Akito: What are ya lookin' all weird for? *the sound of a zipper being pulled up can be heard*

Sana: *gives him a 'you're so unbelievable' look* Noth . . ing.

Akito: *sweatdrop* She's so dense.

Sana: You're giving me that look again.

Akito (pretending to be clueless): What look?

Sana: *gives him a funny glare* Akito . . .

Akito: *sweatdrops and turns into a cheetah* Yes?

Sana: *falls off the couch* Never mind. Forget it.

Akito: *turns back into a human and looks at her with an impassive look on his face* Wanna have sex?

**Author's Note 2: Short, yet sweet. Yeah, it was a distracting chapter, with all the * and all. Thanks for all your comments! Please review? **


	3. Wuh

**Disclaimer: The Bird Sisters do not own Kodomo No Omocha/Kodocha, although how badly they want to. It all belongs to Miho Obana, except for the fanfic. Which is ours. We're just two twisted girls who are having fun messing around with the KNO characters.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains perverted humor and innuendo. Read at your own risk. We're not held responsible if you are corrupted by this fic. **

**Authors' Notes: Whenever you see (headache) or (sweatdrop), it's our way of turning pictures into words. The character in question's having either a headache or a sweatdrop at that moment in the story. They won't be having both at the same time.**

**And if something's in italics or brackets, it's the person's thoughts. If they're feeling something, such as confusion, it'll be marked with a ( ). **

**An action is also marked with a ( ). **

**Translations for words are in parentheses also.**

**Brackets represent the person's thoughts.**

**Now without further ado, we present **

****

**Love Interrupted **

**(Alternative Title: Late Date ... Romance Interrupted)**

by the Bird Sisters

**Wuh**

Sana: Oh. Maybe.

Akito: What kinda answer is that???

Sana: A good one. It's not as if I'm gonna say yes to you the minute we meet, y'know.

Akito: (holds head in hands) One night's not going to kill you.

Sana: I can't believe you said that!! (bops him with a hammer) Anyway, I may or may not have sex with you. Better?

Akito: You really know how to deflate a male's ego.

Sana: It's not as if you _had _an ego in the first place . . .

Akito: (glare) Some girlfriend you'll perfectly make.

Sana: What's that supposed to mean? _Are you insulting me??! _If you are, you -- !

Akito: Easy on the language, Sana dear. What's a little sex is going to hurt?

Sana: . . . Okay, Akito, come here.

Akito: (grins to himself and comes) See? I knew you'd come around.

Sana: WHACK!

Akito: Ow, you – what did you do that for??

Sana: You're such a jerk! Who would have sex with you, honestly!

Akito: You wound me.

Sana: Just be glad that wasn't the worst whack I could give anyone.

Akito: . . . Well, what do you say?

Sana: To the sex?

Akito: . . . Yes. What else would it be?

Sana: You sex driven cheetah.

Akito: But you love me. (disturbingly flutters his eyelashes)

Sana: . . . Okay, Akito, that was definitely something I did _not _want to see.

Akito: It had a nice effect, though.

Sana: Oh, fine! So I love you. What's sex got to do with it?

Akito: We can make little Sana and Akito babies, sweetheart.

Sana: That's going to be a nightmare! Okay, I'm in. I'll do it. It wouldn't hurt.

Akito: . . . Do you mean literally?

Sana: NO! It was the "one night stand" thing.

Akito: That, you're definitely not.

Sana: . . . (blinks) You serious?

Akito: I've never been more serious in my life. And that's saying something.

Sana: WAI! Then what are we waiting for? Let's get babymaking!

Akito: (sweatdrops)

****

**Author's Note 2: Sorry for the long delay, everyone! Although four months probably doesn't count as a delay . . we've been really busy lately, and to top it all off, one of the Bird Sisters (the one who's uploading this chapter, actually) stupidly lost chapters 3 and 4. **

**So here's the "new" chapters 3 and 4. And we're really sorry that it's so short, but we promise it'll be longer next time.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And please leave a review? We would muchly appreciate it :)**


	4. Authors Note

Hi all,

We're sure you've noticed the serious lack in updates of our story. Sadly we've decided to stop working on this story – we've been way too busy lately, and have lost interest in continuing writing _Love Interrupted_.

Now don't worry – that doesn't mean we've stopped writing Kodocha fic altogether.

Sooner or later our crazy minds are bound to come with some unique – ahem – idea, and we'll write it. We love Kodocha too much to stop writing about it, after all ;)

We're sorry about this, but it had to be done – but one thing for sure – we'll be back! winks

We would like to thank the readers and reviewers for encouraging us and giving us their feedback on our story. You're what made this story what it is – muchas gracias!

Catch you soon!

-- The Authors / Bird Sisters


End file.
